The Way It Was Meant to Be
by Lady of Romance
Summary: My version on how the Avatar movie should have ended. Zutara...Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read! //*Finally Complete*!//
1. I Promise

**A/N: **Hello, my loyal readers. This is my first Avatar fic. I am and will always be a Zutarian. That's why I was sad to see that Zuko and Katara didn't end up together in the movie. So I decided that I would end it the way I pictured it. This is also my first M-rated fic. The only **lemon** is in this chapter and has **warning signs** posted. So if you don't like...don't read or read around them. That's why the warnings are there. Well...hope you all like it. Read and enjoy!

I Promise

It had been coming for the longest time. He had felt it, swelling and sweltering beneath the surface like a volcano ready to blow. He knew sooner or later he would have to come to terms with this realization; that he would have to face this truth head on. It would be his biggest challenge, the greatest undertaking of his entire life. Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation, would have to admit that…he was in love. Yes, Zuko was in love and with the most unlikely person he would have ever had imagined. He was in love with a waterbender named Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

From the very beginning, he had been captivated by her, something about her setting her apart from all the other women he had known. Even while he had been chasing after her little group that followed the Avatar, Zuko had always been attracted to her. At first, he blamed it on teenage hormones…from being away from Mai for so long. It seemed logical for him to be lusting after anyone of the opposite sex. But everytime he caught up to them…everytime he even set eyes on her, Zuko began to believe that it had less to do with hormones and more to do with genuine attraction.

When this realization came to his mind, he had dismissed it at once. He could not be infatuated with the enemy! He, the prince of the land of fire, could not have feelings for that…water peasant! It was absurd, out of the question. Zuko merely told himself he was just attracted to her looks and nothing more. For of course, Katara was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was exotic and new, so unlike the pale beauties of the Fire Nation. Yes, she was simply something nice to look at. But in his heart, Zuko knew this was a lie. As time went on and he had eventually joined the Avatar's forces, Zuko came to terms with his true feelings for the waterbender.

After spending that night with her in the Crystal Caves as prisoners in Ba Sing Se, Zuko knew he could no longer deny that he really felt something for Katara. They had talked, shared other-wise private memories, without wanting to kill each other on the spot. And when she had offered to heal his scar out of the pure kindness of her heart, he realized that there was no one else like her…that she was the one. But of course, he had ruined any chance of him ever being with her by choosing to side with his sister, only so he could reclaim his "honor" and return to his homeland without disgrace. Though, no amount of honor was worth the pain of seeing the hurt and betrayal that flashed through Katara's eyes when he turned on her and the Avatar. For many nights, that look had haunted him, keeping him from the sleep he so desperately wanted and deserved. Even the comfort of being back in the Fire Nation couldn't sway her from his thoughts…not even being reunited with Mai. Just the sight of his old flame made his heart ache. Her eyes were not the vibrant shade of ocean blue that he had fallen so deeply for. Mai's skin was pasty white instead of a rich cocoa brown. And her hair…so raven black and straight, not the thick, chocolate waves he longed to run his fingers through.

The added pain of betraying his uncle didn't help ease his suffering. There was only one solution to right all the wrongs he had made…and that was to join the group he had hunted with such determination for so long. And so Zuko had joined the Avatar, agreeing to teach him the art of firebending. His acceptance into the group had been gradual, but worth it to know that he was finally doing the right thing. Katara had been the last to believe that he was no threat to them any longer; that he would not betray them…or her again. The time he spent with Katara he now considered precious, knowing at any moment it could be taken away again. He could now admit openly to himself that he loved her; he always had, but had just been too stubborn and bull-headed to admit it.

Katara could never be replaced; there would never be another for him. He admired her above all others, even his uncle. Zuko loved her valor, her determination, her strength, her compassion, and her unfailing hope in everything and everyone. And as he sat in his tent that he shared with his uncle in the White Lotus camp, Zuko couldn't help but regret that Katara herself knew none of this. He couldn't find the courage or the strength to openly confess his feelings to her. After helping her find the man that had murdered her mother, their differences had finally been settled and now they were friends. And Zuko sure as hell didn't want to ruin that. But when he saw the way the Avatar looked at her, the same look he himself gave her, Zuko could feel a jealousy as strong as a dragon burning away at his insides. He knew if he did not act…she would become the Avatar's and he would lose her again.

And that he would not allow…

Zuko stared at his reflection in the mirror, running his hands stressfully through his now shaggy black hair, his golden eyes staring back at him with so much confusion and conflict.

_What am I supposed to do?_ He wondered to himself. _How can I tell her how I feel when I don't know if she'll accept me? After all that I've done…all that I've put her and her friends through, would she still even have it in her to feel the same way for me that I feel for her? In the name of Agni, how am I supposed to over-come this trial?!_

Zuko knew if he chose to confess to Katara, it would have to be tonight. They would be going off to face his sister tomorrow, he and her. He had been genuinely shocked when Katara had agreed to help him defeat Azula. She knew the risk she was taking; Azula was a very formidable firebender and could very well kill her if she wasn't careful. But this didn't seem to faze Katara when she answered firmly and without hesitation to his request. This was why he was so torn up about this inner conflict. If one or even both of them were to indeed die tomorrow, Zuko wanted Katara to know how strongly he felt for her, that he loved her so passionately that he would undeniably give his life for her without thought or question.

Zuko sighed heavily, kneading his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Agni, give me strength…" He murmured, softly. "Give me guidance…anything to make me see more clearly the path that I am to choose."

"You are in need of advice, Nephew?" A voice called from behind him.

Zuko whirled around, looking straight into the aged face of his uncle Iroh. The old man smile wisely, amusement gleaming in his cloudy gold eyes at the look of shock on his nephew's face.

"Uncle, you know I hate being sneaked up upon!" Zuko growled, hands clenching at his sides.

"I called to you before I entered." Iroh replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "It's not my fault you weren't listening. Now, tell me, Zuko…what is it that troubles your heart so?"

"I…it's nothing." Zuko assured him, looking down at the ground to avoid that knowing gaze. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Iroh questioned, a smirk playing upon his lips as he approached Zuko slowly. "Something has changed about you, my nephew. Yes, something has changed indeed. You seem…happier, more…at peace with who you are and what your purpose has become."

"You can see all of this, can you?" Zuko whispered, trying to sound like his old detached self, trying to put up the walls that he knew no longer existed.

"Yes, it is in your eyes, Zuko. They glow with a new feeling of hope and…could it be? Perhaps even…" Iroh trailed off, musingly.

"Yes…Uncle?" The young man asked, quietly.

"Love, my nephew," Iroh answered, confidently, "You have found love."

Zuko's eyes shot up, looking straight into his uncle's. His body stiffened; his face void of all emotions.

"And yet…you are conflicted with this love." His uncle went on, reading his blank expression like a map. "You suffer greatly from it."

"You sure know me well, Uncle." Zuko stated almost bitterly with a shake of his head. "But your reading does me no good. It gives me no solutions to my problem."

Iroh smiled warmly up at his nephew, putting a weathered hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko stared down into his uncle's wise eyes, letting all of his confusion show through those two golden orbs.

"I gave you this bit of advice awhile ago, but it seems you might need to be reminded of what it was." Iroh told him. "Look into your heart, Zuko, and see what it is that you truly want. Let your heart be your guide. Trust it for it will never deceive you."

Zuko continued to stare down at him for awhile longer before a weak smile of his own softened the sharp features of his face. He leaned down and embraced his uncle warmly, who returned it with all he had.

"Thank you, Uncle." He murmured before pulling away and walking towards the opening to the tent.

Iroh watched as his nephew left, shaking his head as he turned and went to pour himself a glass of water.

_For nearly a year, I have watched him pursue that little waterbending_ _girl. _Iroh thought. _If all goes well tonight, maybe I just might have some waterbending great nieces and nephews in the near future._

Zuko walked across camp, his mind firmly set on seeing Katara and confessing everything to her. But it seemed as if the whole world was set against him talking to her…well the whole group at least. Sokka stopped him, wanting his opinion on his sword techniques. Zuko assured him he'd work on it with him later that night before brushing past him and continuing on her way. Not two seconds later Toph popped up in front of him, asking if he wanted to spare with her too. With a flat "no", he walked on by her, not noticing when she stuck her tongue out at him. Zuko was sort of glad that Aang wasn't at the camp with them. God, knows what he would have come up to ask him? Suki was the last to approach him, and he didn't even let her get out the question she was sure to ask him when he told her, "I'm busy…ask me later." Suki stared at his retreating back before shrugging and muttering to herself, "I was just going to wish him good luck for tomorrow."

Finally, Zuko reached Katara's tent. He stopped at the door flap and stared at it uncertainly for awhile. Should he really even be doing this? It was the eve of battle, and Katara really didn't need this kind of pressure on her shoulders. But Zuko knew if he kept his feelings in for too much longer he was going to explode. With a heavy sigh, Zuko cleared his throat and called in a hoarse voice, "Katara?"

He heard someone shuffling around inside the tent before a soft voice called back, "Yes?"

"It's Zuko. Can I come in?" He asked, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure…come on in." She replied.

Zuko lifted the flap and stepped inside, allowing it to fall back into place behind him. And there she was…his beautiful waterbending angel. Katara turned towards him from her seat at the mirror in front of her. She held a brush in her hand, and her long wavy hair was draped over her shoulder like a blanket. The young firebender swallowed nervous before schooling his face into a blank, indifferent expression. Katara's brilliant blue eyes stared right into his, causing shivers to run throughout Zuko's body. Their intensity nearly took his breath away.

"What did you want, Zuko?" Katara asked, settling the brush down and flipping her hair behind her shoulders as she turned towards him fully.

"I…I just wanted to say," Zuko paused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and avoiding her intense gaze, "I wanted to thank you. Yeah, thank you for agreeing to help me confront my sister tomorrow."

"Oh," Katara replied, looking a little put out, "I see. You're welcome, Zuko. It's the least I could do for you helping Aang with his firebending."

"That was no problem." Zuko assured her. "He's a quick learner when he puts his mind to it."

"Yeah," Katara sighed, looking at the ground pensively.

Zuko studied her distant manner and his heart sake slightly. She hadn't been herself since Aang went missing two nights ago. He wondered if she had already fallen for the Avatar, if he had indeed waited to long to tell her how he felt.

"You miss him, don't you?" Zuko asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah, it's just different not having him around. You grow so accustomed to his jokes and care-free attitude." Katara replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I have to admit I miss him too." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that." Katara laughed, her eyes rising to meet his again.

"It is kinda out of character for me, isn't it?" Zuko remarked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, it is, but that's not a bad thing." Katara told him, getting to her feet and walking towards him. "I like the man you have become, Zuko. You've changed so much and it's all been for the better. You're not as cold anymore. You've shown that you are capable of caring about people other than yourself."

"Thanks…" Zuko trailed off, running a hand through his hair again. "I've tried to be better."

"You are." Katara assured him with a warm smile. "And I'm gratefully that you've been so good to everyone, especially Aang. It means a lot to me."

Zuko looked her back in the eye again, feeling his throat go dry.

_I want to tell her everything I have done was for her._ Zuko thought, desperately. _I want to tell her that I changed for her…but for some reason, the words just won't come out!_

"I know." Was all he was able to say.

Again, something in Katara's expression fell and she looked down at the ground again. The air between them was tense and uncomfortable. Zuko knew if he was going to tell her…it had to be now. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Katara…I…"

She looked back up at him, her eyes searching his. Zuko noticed the confusion in her eyes that mirrored his own. He noticed how she too looked troubled by some inner conflict. Could she be wanting to say the same thing as him? Could she feel the same way?

"I…um…" He continued to stutter.

"Yes?" She asked, her tone sounding almost hopeful.

Neither of them noticed how close they had drawn to each other. Their faces were just mere inches from each other. Zuko stared deeply into her eyes, struggling within himself to get the damn words out. He brought up a hand as if wanting to touch her cheek. Katara's eyes fluttered close, waiting for the skin on skin contact. But it never came. Zuko sighed heavily, his hand dropping back down to his side.

_I just can't do it._ He thought, despairingly.

No matter how much or how desperately he wanted Katara, something inside of him told Zuko that he would be no good for her. Maybe he should just let the Avatar have her. He'd treat her the way she needed to be treated. After the war was over, the Avatar would be able to make her happy in a way Zuko knew he couldn't. He knew he'd have to struggle to get the Fire Nation back on track once he became Fire Lord. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give Katara all that she deserved…and she deserved everything and more. When his touch didn't come, Katara opened her eyes, confusion written so plainly across her face. She saw the pain in Zuko's eyes, the suffering he was enduring. But she just didn't know what was causing it.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I…have to go." He told her, lowering his gaze as if in shame as he turned to leave. "Get some sleep. You'll need to be at your best tomorrow."

She watched him turn to go, leaving her…just like he always had before. Katara was tired of watching that man turn his back on her. So, she wouldn't allow him to do so anymore… Without hesitation, Katara reached out and grasped his arm, pulling him to a sudden halt.

"Zuko, wait…"

Zuko froze, his heart rate escalading when her skin met his. Ever so slowly, he turned to face her, his eyes locking on hers immediately. Katara closed the distance between them, standing so their bodies were just a hair's breath away from each other. Then with his heart hammering against his breastbone, Zuko watched as her hands came up to palm his cheeks. Their eyes never left each other as Katara stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly against his. Zuko's eyes flew wide open, and he felt all the air leave his lungs. Katara continued to gaze up at him, waiting for him to respond. And finally he did…

Zuko bent his head and deepened the kiss. With a sigh of relief, Katara's eyes fluttered shut as she accepted his kiss with vigor. Out of instinct, Zuko's arms wrapped themselves around Katara's slim waist, holding her small form against his. Katara's hands moved up to entwine her fingers in his hair, feeling how soft and thick it had become. Zuko opened his mouth a little under hers, allowing his tongue to come out and glide tentatively over her lips. He begged for her permission to let him enter, and Katara smiled into the kiss as she parted her lips slightly. She let out a shaky moan when he slipped in and started to explore the inside of her. Zuko pulled her even closer to him as he fed off of her mouth like she was the very oxygen he breathed.

This is what he had wanted, what he had craved for so long. As he kissed Katara, Zuko felt like he had found himself again. This is who he wanted to be…he wanted to be the man that had finally won Katara; the man whom Katara had changed in more ways than one. Finally the two broke away, breathing heavily as they stared up at each other with satisfied smiles.

"Zuko…" Katara sighed, snuggling into his body with her head laid comfortably on his chest.

"Hmm, Katara…" he replied, holding her protectively to him as if to say he'd never let her go again.

"Zuko, I love you." She murmured, gazing up at him sincerely.

At first, he was sure his heart had stopped. She loved him! The woman he was sure he could never have loved him! Zuko smiled warmly down at her before saying softly, "I love you, too, Katara. I always have."

Katara's smile widened and she embraced him that much fiercer. He returned it gratefully, just content to hold her in his arms for all eternity.

"I kept it inside…for _so_ long." He told her, quietly, stroking her hair tenderly. "I've wanted to tell you, but I…I was so scared, scared that you wouldn't want me. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle your rejection, Katara."

"Who would have though…Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was scared to tell a mere water peasant that he loved her?" Katara teased, playfully.

"You aren't a mere water peasant to me, Katara. You're my waterbending princess…the love of my life." Zuko whispered.

"And who would have thought that Prince Zuko had a corny romantic side too." She giggled, smiling up at him.

"Hey, I try." He chuckled, kissing her forehead before cupping her face and turning serious. "I want always to have you by my side, Katara. I've lived without you for so long…I don't know if I could stand to be without you any longer."

Katara felt her heart melt at his declaration. She placed her hands on top of his and whispered sweetly, "Well, you don't have to anymore. I'm yours, Zuko, for now and forever."

With that, Zuko leaned down and captured her lips with his. Katara moaned and pulled herself flush up against him. Zuko felt his need for her turn desperate at an alarmingly fast rate. As their kiss intensified, Zuko began to make Katara walk backward, guiding her towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the cot, Zuko swept her up into his arms bridal style, never allowing his lips to leave hers as he laid her gently down onto the mattress. He joined her swiftly, covering her body with his taller, leaner one. Katara moaned at the weight of Zuko's body pinning her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

Zuko's hands roamed around Katara's body, taking in her womanly curves and saving her sensitive spots to memory. Then, he broke the kiss, gazing down at the woman beneath him with hungry, lust-darkened eyes. Katara felt her heart flutter as she took in the molten gold color of Zuko's eyes. She could clearly see the desire in the depths of his eyes that mirrored her own. Zuko tried to catch his breath, gasping through his labored pants.

"Katara…I," He said, breathlessly, "are…are you…can I…"

"Ssh…" She cooed, palming his cheek as she smiled up at him lovingly. "It's okay…I want this. Zuko, please…make love to me."

…_Lemon starts here_…

Zuko gave her a smile of his own and nodded before bringing his lips back down to hers. Their tongues entwined in a passionate dance; their bodies fighting over dominance. Katara fisted her hand in Zuko's hair as her other one worked on the ties to his outer robe. Zuko followed her example and supported his weight on one hand while the other busied itself with getting rid of her clothes as well. Soon, they were both topless with the exception of Katara, who still wore her breast bindings. With another quick kiss to the lips, Zuko trailed his lips lower, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. He felt the vibration of her weak moan through throat and smirked into his kisses.

Katara got him back by running her hands down his smooth, muscled chest, letting her fingertips tease his skin lightly and coaxing a guttural moan from Zuko's mouth. Her fingers drifted over the muscles in his arms before going back over the tiny scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt his teeth nipping playfully at the sensitive skin on her neck, arching her body up into his. Zuko let his hands start to work on undoing the binds around her chest. It took a little time and a whole lot of his patience, but finally the binds came unwrapped and he threw them to the floor moodily. Propping himself up on his arms, Zuko looked down at the beauty that was his Katara. A blush settled over Katara's cheeks and she looked away, bringing her arms over her chest to try and cover herself.

Zuko saw this and grasped her arms firmly, pulling them away so she was free for him to look at. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek tenderly, causing her to look at him uncertainly.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me, Katara." He whispered to her softly. "You're beautiful…more so than I could ever have hoped to imagine."

She looked up at him fully when he said this and smile weakly.

"Really?"

"Of course…I would never lie to you," He assured her, kissing her lips gently, "never again."

Slowly he released her arms, seeing if she trusted him enough to believe her. And sure enough, Katara wound her arms about his neck and smiled up at him warmly. She brought him back down to her aching lips, taking in his fiery taste. She swept her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue lightly. Zuko moaned into her mouth, crushing his lips to hers. His hands trailed up from her hips to rest gently upon the swells of her breasts. Katara arched into his touch, pushing more of her soft skin into his hands. Zuko smirked into her lips before once again kissing his way down to her neck. He listened as Katara let out some of the most beautiful sounds as he caressed her tenderly with his fingers. He sucked hard on her collarbone as his finger flicked lightly over her hardened nipples.

Katara bit her lower lip, unable to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Then, through hooded eyes she watched as Zuko's lips descended even further down, coming closer and closer to the place where she craved for his kisses the most. Soon, his hand on one breast was replaced with his warm lips as Zuko kissed her skin lovingly before taking the nipple into his mouth. Katara cried out, her back arching all the way off of the bed and her pelvis rocking into Zuko's. A strangled moan escaped Zuko's mouth, sending the sweet vibrations to her sensitive skin. Zuko pressed her body further into the soft mattress, grinding his hips into hers desperately. As he continued his assault on her breasts, his free hand slipped down and removed her leggings, exposing her undergarments. Not wanting to be alone in the matter, Katara did the same with his pants and revealed his small shorts that did little to help conceal the growing problem he had in his lower regions.

Feeling that he had done enough pleasuring to her chest, Katara entwined her fingers in his hair yet again and pulled his mouth back up to hers. Zuko shifted on top of her, trying to find a more favorable position. He didn't notice that one of Katara's hands had unwound itself from his hair and was now slowly working its way down his chest. It wasn't until her small hand had slipped into the band of his shorts did Zuko realized what she was doing. When he felt her slender fingers wrap around him hotly, Zuko tore his lips away from hers and let out a whining moan. His arms began to tremble as he struggled to hold himself up. Katara smirked at the pained, yet lustful look on her lover's face. She gave him a rather hard stroke and he couldn't suppress the growl that was released from his throat.

Suddenly, he dove back down to her lips, grasping her wrist and pulling her hand from the already throbbing part of his anatomy. Zuko grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, restraining her against the bed and grinding into her aggressively. When he pulled away from their heated kiss, Zuko smirked down at her mischievously. Katara hadn't seen domineering side of Zuko before, except in battle, but she had to admit…it was incredibly sexy. Then suddenly, she felt Zuko's free hand slip down into her undergarments and his finger began to play with the juncture between her legs. Katara whimpered pitifully and writhed desperately underneath him.

"Do you like that?" He asked, the tone in his voice seductively teasing.

"Uh hu…" She moaned, helplessly.

"Do you want more?" He purred, leaning down and flicking his tongue out at her earlobe.

"Ye…yes…" She whined, loudly through another moan.

"Yes…who?" He taunted her, increasing the pace of his teasing.

"Yes…Zu…Zuko!" She cried.

"Alright if my lady commands…so it will be done." Zuko replied, pulling his hand out of her undergarments, his fingers glistening in some kind of fluid.

Katara watched as he brought his soaked digits to his mouth and sucked on them passionately. She found this incredibly hot. Then, Zuko brought himself back down to capture her lips with his again. Katara could taste herself on Zuko's lips and found it rather tasteless…maybe a little salty. When he pulled away again, Zuko released her arms and looked down at her lustfully.

"Are…are you sure this is what you want, Katara?" Zuko asked her one last time. "I can't guarantee it's not gonna hurt."

Katara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly in response.

"I don't care. I love you, Zuko. Please, make me yours." Katara told him, softly.

Zuko smiled and kissed her back, but this kiss was more gentle and loving than his others. He wanted to show her how much he truly loved her, how much he cared. While he had her distracted, Zuko's hand slipped down and removed her undergarments swiftly. Then with a little help from Katara, he was able to slip his own shorts down his lean legs, sighing from the relief of not being restrained any longer. He pulled away from Katara's lips and carefully parted her thighs so he could settle in between them. Katara's eyes glanced down and found herself very impressed by what she saw. Agni had smiled down upon this firebending prince. Zuko let his eyes drift over Katara's form briefly before his eyes fell back upon hers.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, his tone almost choked up.

Katara reached for him, and Zuko leaned down into her embrace as he nudged her opening.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing her lips tenderly.

Katara nodded her head and pressed her lips more firmly to his. With her permission given, Zuko pushed forward and felt himself being consumed by her heat. Their breath was caught in both of their throats at the instant rush of sensations that was sent throughout their bodies. Once he was buried deep inside her, Zuko pulled away and examined Katara's expression intently. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. He leaned forward and nudged her cheek with his nose affectionately, asking her silently if she was okay. She looked up at him, taking in the look of pain on his face. His whole body was shaking from being held back. Katara offered him a warm smile and leaned up to kiss the smooth skin of his shoulder lightly.

"I…I knew…you could ne…never…hurt me." Katara whispered into his ear.

Zuko smiled with relief, his eyes staring deeply into Katara's as she pulled back. He held her protectively in his arms as he laid her back down upon the bed and rocked into her gently. Twin moans entwined in the air as they rocked together passionately. It was so amazing what they were experiencing. They were one in that moment, connected as man and woman. Katara shakily wrapped her arms around Zuko's broad shoulders and clung to him helplessly. He smiled down at her breathlessly as his rhythm gradually began to increase. Just as they both were reaching the pinnacle of their pleasure, Katara leaned forward and kissed the scar that covered his left eyes lovingly, and Zuko was sure for a split second that she had healed it. He brought his lips back to hers just as the first waves of their climax hit them.

"Ka…Karara!" He cried as he spilled himself into the woman beneath him.

"Zuko…oh Zuko!" She sobbed, clutching him to her as she milked him for all he was worth.

…_Lemon ends here…_

As their high began its descent, the two held onto each other as if their lives depended on it; their bodies trembling from the intensity of their passion and from the drying sweat that covered them. With what little strength that he had left in him, Zuko pulled the blankets over them that had been pushed to the ground during their activities. Katara snuggled into Zuko's warm body, resting her head against his chest. Zuko snaked an arm around her, holding her close. They both would have been perfectly content to stay like that forever and wished that it had been an option. But even as they relaxed in the comfort of each other, Katara and Zuko knew that when tomorrow came, they would have to leave the security of that tent and face Azula. Tomorrow they could very well lose each other, even though they didn't even want to think that was an option. Zuko stared up at the top of the tent, idly drawing circles in Katara's skin.

"I wish tomorrow would never come." Katara murmured, stating what they both were thinking.

"I know," Zuko sighed, heavily, "I know."

"You promise me that you will be careful tomorrow, alright?" She told him, looking up at him with all seriousness in her expression.

"I will. I've come so far and I will _not_ lose you now." Zuko replied, cupping her face gently. "I will protect you with whatever it takes. As long as you are not harmed, then I will be fine."

"Okay." Katara said with a nod, though it was not the exact answer she wanted to hear.

"Katara…" He whispered, his lips caressing her forehead.

"Yes, Zuko?" She asked, a content smile upon her lips.

"Once this is all over and I become the Fire Lord, I want you to be my Fire Lady." He told her, staring intently into her eyes.

"Oh, Zuko, I…"

"No, let me say this." Zuko interrupted her, firmly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. That's why I want you to be by my side and help me rule the Fire Nation. Together…I think we can make it great again."

"But…but what about Mai?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I don't want her. I want you, Katara, you and no one else." He told her with so much passion. "Please, Katara, please tell me you'll be my Fire Lady?"

Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes stared into his molten gold ones for what seemed like ages before a warm smile blossomed on her lips and Katara leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"I would love nothing more than to be your Fire Lady, _Prince_ Zuko." She murmured, softly.

Zuko felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest. He swept her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. Katara giggled against his lips and returned the gesture. When they parted, the two settled back down onto the bed, wrapped comfortably in each other arms. Katara felt her eyes becoming heavy and she let an exhausted yawn escape her lips. She knew she would sleep very well that night for never had she felt more safe and comfortable than in that moment in Zuko's arms.

"I love you, Zuko." She murmured, sleepily as she drifted off into a pleasant slumber. "Promise that you'll never leave me."

"I love you, too, my Katara." He whispered, lovingly, planting one more kiss on her head before snuggling down next to her. "And I promise…we'll be together for all eternity."

And as he lay there in Katara's arms, basking in the afterglow of their love, Zuko felt like he had finally found where he belonged. He had _finally_ come home.

**A/N:** I almost thought about making this a one shot, but I think it would be good if I continued on with it to the end. I'll try to update soon. Well, please click that little blue review button down at the bottom please!


	2. Agni Kai

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Agni Kai

Katara watched anxiously from the sidelines as blue flames met with red. Azula and Zuko fought viciously, powers seeming to be equally matched. This duel between brother and sister had been coming for a long time and had been eagerly anticipated. But still, Katara hated that she had to watch helplessly as her love dodged the raging flames. When they had arrived at the palace to stop Azula's coronation, Zuko had told Katara that he would fight this battle himself, that there was something off about Azula that day and that he could take her himself. At this, Azula had taken up the challenge with a smirk and announced that they perform an Agni Kai, like the same one where Zuko's father had burned him.

And now, the battle raged on. Flames engulfed parts of the palace, leaving devastation in its wake. Katara's eyes followed Zuko intently, her heart skipping a beat at every close call, at every near miss. Azula fired blow after blow at her brother, but Katara had to agree with Zuko…something was just not right about her today. She was making mistakes she would not normally make. It was almost was like she was weaker somehow. At one point she dodged an attack by Zuko, only to lose her balance and fall to the ground in a tangled heap. Slowly, she picked herself up off the ground, stumbling to her feet and panting heavily.

"What's the matter? No lightning today?" Zuko taunted her as he put himself into a defensive position. "Or are you afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula smirked back at him and let out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh, you want lightning?! I'll show you lightning!" She declared as large blue bolts of electricity danced around her.

Katara watched as Azula took aim at Zuko and she hoped that he really could redirect lightning. But then, right before Azula let her lightning go, her gaze shifted and her smirk started to look even more ominous. Only when the lightning was released did Katara realize that it wasn't heading for Zuko….

It was coming right for her!

Zuko seemed to realize this, too. Then, everything seemed to happen in a blur. One moment, Katara watched petrified as the lightning came straight for her, her body completely frozen in place. And then, the next thing she knew she heard Zuko scream "no!" before he dove right in front of her and took the shot. She watched in horror as the lightning stuck him directly in the chest. His body completely absorbed the blow and once it hit the ground, Zuko began to convulse horribly. Katara just continued to stare down at him, not wanting to believe what she saw. It couldn't be…no, he couldn't be hurt! Not her Zuko…not her love; it wasn't possible! But it was Azula's maniacal laughter that made Katara realize that this wasn't some awful nightmare. Tears began to fall from Katara's eyes as she cried out, "Zuko, no!!"

She was rushing towards him when a blast of blue fire interceded her. Katara looked up and saw Azula speeding towards her on her blue flames.

"It seems that my opponent had changed!" Azula shouted with a cruel smirk. "Stand and fight, Water Peasant!"

Katara deflected the fireball that was set towards her before running into the corridor of the palace, more blue fire hot at her heels. She summoned water from the troughs, freezing them and skating along them to avoid Azula's attacks. That maniacal laugh was now ringing through out her head. Finally, Katara ducked into another corridor and flattened herself up against a pillar, hoping to evade the fire witch. Her heart was pounding a million miles per hour as she gasped in oxygen, trying to catch her breath. She listened carefully, trying to pinpoint where Azula was.

"That's right…hide. While you're busy trying to protect your worthless life, I need to take care of little Zuzu over here." Azula called, tauntingly.

Katara looked around the pillar at Zuko's motionless body. She didn't see Azula anywhere around him. Katara's eyes settled back on her lover's body. She needed to find a way to get over there and help him.

"Aw, Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula called again, using a fake worried tone.

Suddenly, blue flames went roaring right past her face. Azula appeared and started throwing attack after attack at Katara. She tried to deflect it as best she could, but Katara could tell if she didn't stop Azula soon, she'd get exhausted too quickly for comfort. Just then, Katara looked down and saw she was standing on a drain with running water rushing right below them. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. When Azula stepped onto the grate, Katara summoned the water to her and made it consume them both in a large ball of water. It quenched Azula's fire and slowed her movements. Katara leaned down and gathered the chains that lay below them. She grasped Azula's arms and chained her to the grate. Azula squirmed slightly, bubbles coming out of her mouth to show that she was trying to yell. When Katara was certain that she was secure, she dispersed the water before running over to help Zuko, leaving a screaming Azula behind her.

Katara rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and flipping him over to inspect the damage. Zuko let out a feeble groan, showing her that he was still there. His pale chest was covered with angry, ugly burns. Tears welled back up into Katara's eyes as she shook her head in denial.

"Oh God, Zuko…" She sobbed, quietly, not knowing what to do.

"Ka…Katara…" Zuko moaned, his eyes fluttering open slightly.

Thinking quickly, Katara summoned water to cover her right hand to heal his wound. This had only worked once and that had been with water from the Spirit Oasis, but it was worth a shot. She placed her hand on his wound and watched with a mixture of shock and joy as the water glowed blue before his skin absorbed it in. Zuko's eyes widened as he felt his strength coming back to him and the pain dulling down a bit. His eyes found Katara's and he smiled weakly up at her, "Thank you, Katara."

The tears continued to flow out of her eyes as she threw herself at him, not being careful of his newly healed wound. Zuko winced at the slight pain, but other wise held his crying lover in his arms firmly.

"Do…don't you ever…_ever_ do that…again!" Katara sobbed, hysterically. "Do you hear me?! Don't…scare me like that!"

"Ssh…it's okay now, Katara." Zuko assured her, petting her back soothingly. "I'm fine. I won't do that again, I promise."

Katara pulled away from his embrace and kissed him furiously, nearly knocking him off balance. Zuko caught himself with one hand while returning the kiss with vigor. When they parted, Katara crawled off of him and helped him to his feet, supporting some of his weight on her shoulder as she helped him over towards Azula. They stood a ways away from the fuming Fire Princess, who was blowing blue fire out of her mouth and nose as she sobbed hysterically. The two teens watched as she had a mental break-down right in front of them. Katara looked up at Zuko, who watching his sister cry with a solemn face.

When she had helped him into the palace to properly treat his wounds, Zuko summoned the monks to summon the guards to take his sister to a cell. He directed Katara to his rooms and let her fuss over him once he lay down. The servants that Azula had dismissed came back immediately, and Katara was able to have some of them bring her what she needed to treat him with. Once his chest was wrapped up, Katara was able to relax and she crawled into bed with Zuko, falling asleep immediately. All other thoughts of the war and Aang's fight with Fire Lord Ozia were dismissed. Zuko knew he should have been securing his claim over the Fire Nation, but with no one around to challenge him and with a very tired waterbender cuddled up in his arms, he figured it could wait. So the two lovers slept soundly in each other's arms that night, their dreams sweet and comforting.

When they woke, the pleasant and warm glow of the morning sun greeted them. Zuko stretched his arms above his head as Katara arched her back into him leisurely. She turned to face him from their spooning position and smiled warmly before planting a tender kiss on his lips. Zuko returned it, holding her in his arms securely.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning." He told her, brushing his lips against hers again.

"Mm…me too. And we don't have to sneak around this morning." Katara replied with a slight giggle. "I thought we were nearly caught when Sokka just barged in yesterday without warning."

"Good thing I was trained in the art of war and heard him coming in time to duck beneath the cot." Zuko replied with a chuckle of his own.

"I think if he had found you he would have tried to kill you." She told him.

"I would have had him subdued before he could even blink." He replied, confidently, playing with a strand of Katara's hair.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before Arrogant Zuko came back." Katara sighed, dramatically.

Zuko poked her lightly in the side, watching her cringe away giggling with a smirk.

"Just remember…Arrogant Zuko also knows where Katara's ticklish spots are." He warned her.

"Is the Fire Prince challenging me?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he's planning on having his way with you," Zuko whispered, seductively, as he climbed on top of her swiftly and kissed her neck, "right here…right now."

"Now, Zuko," Katara started to say, her tone warning him, but the moan that escaped he lips when he nipped at her flesh only spurred him on, "you're still…wounded. We can't…be…doing this."

"Aw, come on, Katara," Zuko purred, taking her earlobe in between his teeth and running his hands teasingly over her sides, "you know you want to."

"Oh, yes…" She groaned, her resolve giving in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" An outraged voice shouted from the doorway.

The two nearly had a heart attack as Katara nearly threw Zuko off of her. Standing in the doorway to Zuko's chambers was a very pissed-off looking Sokka. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his eyes set on Zuko with a look to kill. The lovers' faces started to burn with embarrassment at being caught about to do something intimate.

"So…answer me!" Sokka yelled, angrily. "What's going on here?!"

"Now, Sokka, you just need to calm down…"

"I will not "_calm down_", Katara!" Sokka hissed at her. "What the fuck is he doing in bed with you?!"

"I'd think it would be obvious, Sokka." Zuko stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Katara shot her lover a look. Now was not the time for him to be acting like a smart ass. Sokka's face seemed to heat up even more at this, and he began to advance towards the bed. Zuko jumped up and prevented him from getting any closer, his instincts telling him to protect Katara before himself.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Sokka seethed, putting his face right into Zuko's personal space.

"Nothing that she didn't want me to." Zuko answered, honestly.

"You bastard! I don't want you to even look at my sister again, do you hear me?!" Sokka threaten, jabbing a finger into the older boy's chest.

"I think that's her decision if she wants to see me or not, Sokka." Zuko retorted, starting to lose his handle on his temper.

"You'll not come near her! I won't have it!" Sokka roared.

"And I say I will!" Zuko yelled back, sparks beginning to dance off of his hands.

"Zuko! Sokka! Enough…stop it!" Katara cried, jumping out of the bed and coming between them.

Zuko backed down immediately, going completely calm again. Sokka on the other hand just seemed to be further provoked by this.

"Katara, how could you do this?!" Sokka went on ranting. "He's Fire Nation…how can you be with him?!"

"Because I love him!" Katara exclaimed.

The room went eerily quiet after that announcement. Sokka stared back at his sister with wide, incredulous eyes. Zuko put a hand on Katara's shoulder, silently giving her support. Then suddenly, the door to the bedroom creaked, and the three turned to see what had caused it. They had been so busy yelling at each other that they hadn't noticed the rest of the gang…Aang included, were standing there watching. Toph and Suki looked equally shocked, even though the former couldn't see what was actually happening. But Aang…Aang looked like he had just been punched in the gut. Katara's eyes settled on him, her gaze begging him to understand, but all she was met with was a stone cold stare. Betrayal and hurt flashed through the young Avatar's eyes before he shook his head and turned to run down the hall.

"Aang!" Toph called, running after him.

Suki walked into the room and grabbed Sokka by the arm.

"Come on, Sokka," She told him, gently, and added before he could protest, "what's done is done. Let's leave them be."

Sokka allowed Suki to drag him out of the room, but not before sending a glare to Zuko first. When the door closed shut, Zuko looked down at Katara, whose gaze was fixed firmly on the floor. He walked in front of her, only to be met with the sight of tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away tenderly, but they only replenished themselves. Then, Katara's face contorted as if in agony and she fell forward into Zuko's arms sobbing. He held his love close, sitting down on the floor to comfort her.

"Wha…what have I done?" She murmured to herself.

"Ssh…it's alright, Katara. You've done nothing wrong." He assured her in a soft tone. "Everything will work out. You'll see…they'll come around."

But even as those words left his mouth, Zuko himself didn't even know if they were true.

**A/N: **I ended this differently than I wanted it to at the beginning. I was actually gonna have Zuko send Katara back with the gang and then have month pass by and them still not be married. That way Katara would have thought that Zuko had changed his mind about her. Then they would have met again at his coronation and he'd make everything alright again. But all of you wanted to see how the gang reacted and I decided tha the gang conflict would be so much more entertaining. I could always do the other idea in a one-shot if I wanted. Well, click on that little blue review button please!


	3. Because This is What I Want

**A/N: **Okay, well here's the third chapie. I got a review sayaing that I should have stuck with my original plan, but just so you know I might do a one-shot with that idea. Anyway, read and enjoy...

Because This is What I Want

Katara sat by a small coy fish pond in the court yard of the Fire Palace, watching the fish vacantly. This morning had been a complete disaster. Aang and her brother simply refused to talk to her, and it was eating her alive inside. The girls just kind of brushed it off, saying that if this was the choice she made and Zuko was the one she loved, there was nothing they could do to change that. Maybe that was the difference between men and women. Women understood the inner workings of another woman's heart. Zuko had sent for new clothes for Katara, her tribal dress seeing better days, especially after yesterday. After a hot bath, Katara changed into the traditional dress of a firebender, much like the one she'd had before. Zuko had told her it made her eyes stand out and showed off her amazing body. But even his compliments, no matter how corny or sweet, couldn't lift her spirits. So he left her to her thoughts, telling her to explore the grounds at her leisure. He on the other hand had important meeting with the Generals to attend.

And so here she was…all by herself in on any other day she would have thought to be the most beautiful courtyard she had ever seen. She sighed heavily, looking pensively at her reflection. Zuko had been right; the red really did bring out her eyes and it complimented her skin tone. If she wasn't so down, she would have even admitted to herself that she was beautiful. But the problem with her friends was just weighing so heavily on her mind. What was she going to do? How could she make Sokka and Aang understand how she felt about Zuko? She loved him…she had for quite awhile now.

A smile managed to find its way onto her lips. The true attraction had probably started when he had captured her with the help of those pirates. How he had taunted her with her mother's necklace that he had somehow found…She remembered feeling his warm, intoxicating breath on her neck; the mischievous spark in those golden eyes. That was when she realized she had a crush on the enemy…the prince of the Fire Nation. Katara had just figured it was just a silly teenage-girl-infatuation; that it would eventually go away. But as time went by and they kept meeting up, Katara's heart continued to pound against her chest everytime she'd seen him. Her heart _still_ raced everytime she laid eyes on him. He just had that kind of effect over her, and judging from the way he acted around her, she had the same kind of effect on him…

"I'm glad to see you're smiling again." A voice stated from behind her.

Katara turned and shielded her eyes against the glaring sun. There stood her love…Zuko in all his finery. He wore his old armored uniform, which she had to admit made him look dashing now that he actually had hair that covered his entire head. But she was sad that his hair was tied up again. Katara preferred it down; she loved the way it set off his golden eyes. Zuko returned the smile as he walked over to sit down beside her. She leaned into him, finding comfort in his warm body. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him protectively.

"I was thinking about you," Katara told him, softly. "Thinking of you has always made me smile."

"Hmm…I'm glad that I can make you happy, but I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble among your friends." Zuko replied, kissing her forehead in apology. "You don't need that kind of stress on your shoulders right now."

"It'll be okay. Sokka and Aang will come around." Katara stated, though it was more to herself than to Zuko. "They always do."

Zuko's grip on her tightened, silently telling her that he was there for her. Katara rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and taking in the feel of him. Zuko looked around the courtyard and smiled; it hadn't changed one bit since he was a child.

"You know…this is the very place that my mother and I used to come to get away from everyone." Zuko whispered, quietly, in her ear.

"Really?" She replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, we used to sit in front of this pond, and she'd tell me stories. Or sometimes we'd just talk and try to make each other laugh." Zuko explained, the look in his eyes thoughtful, yet sad. "I really did love her smile. It always made it seem like everything was right with the world when it really wasn't."

Katara felt her heart go out to the young man holding her. She put her hand on his cheek, her fingertips caressing his scar lightly. Zuko leaned into her caress, wanting to take in all the comfort he could get to ease his aching heart.

"I know you miss her, Zuko." Katara murmured, her eyes staring deeply into his. "And I promise…I will help you find her. She's still out there…I can feel it."

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko replied, holding her close. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. Here I'm supposed to be comforting you about your problems and instead you're comforting me about mine."

"That's what lovers do. They comfort each other when they're in pain." She told him, softly. "I'll always be there for you…no matter what."

"And I will always be there for you, too." Zuko assured her.

"So…how was the meeting?" She asked, curiously.

"Long," He answered, causing them both to laugh before his expression became solemn, "well…my father is still alive."

"But…I thought the only way for Aang to stop him was for him to…"

"So did I." Zuko interrupted her. "But I guess Aang was somehow able to take away his bending. Ozia can't harm anyone ever again. Right now he is in the prison not too far from here along with Azula. They'll stay in there for as long as it takes for them to see the light, which might be never."

"And what about your coronation? When are you to become Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

"In a week…maybe a little longer," He answered with a weak smile, "they wanted to anoint me today, but I wanted to invite some important people to the coronation, and it will take them awhile to get here."

"Which people?" She inquired, looking confused.

She hated to admit it, but Zuko didn't have very many friends. He had gotten more since he had turned to the good side, but still it wasn't a lot. He just smirked down at her and stated, "Well, actually I'm leaving that entirely up to you, seeing as how your coronation is on the same day."

Katara's eyes widened in shock; her big blue eyes staring into Zuko's gold ones.

"You mean…"

"Yes, your will become Fire Lady when I am crowned Fire Lord. We will be married and become man and wife," Zuko explained, pulling away and taking her hand in his, looking into her eyes hopefully, "if you'll have me?"

Tears of happiness started to well up in Katara's eyes as she threw herself at Zuko, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Of course I'll have you!" She whispered, fervently into his ear. "I wouldn't want anyone else!"

"Oh, Katara, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!" He murmured back, a few tears escaping his eyes as well.

When they pulled away, Zuko reached into his robe and pulled out a small, black cloth bag. Katara eyed it curiously as he loosened the draw stings.

"I had this made today. I sent the order in before I went into the meeting." Zuko told her as he emptied the contents of the bag into the palm of his hand.

Katara watched as a small golden ring rolled onto Zuko's pale hand. A hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes unable to mask her surprise. Little ruby suns and sapphire crescent moons decorated the band. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

"I had it engraved too." He told her, holding the ring at an angle so she could see the inside of the band.

In silver filigree, it read _Love is fire, but water will always calm its angry flames._ Katara smiled as Zuko slipped it onto her ring finger, staring deeply into her eyes as he asked, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

"Yes," She replied in a choked up voice, "a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Zuko's smile widened as he pulled her into him and kissed her with all his heart. Katara smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him to hold him close. The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity, kissing each other next to the coy pond. This would make one more happy memory of this pond for Zuko to store in his mind. When they pulled away, Katara couldn't stop smiling. She looked down at the ring, watching as the sun made all the gems sparkle brilliantly.

"Oh, I can't wait to show the others! They will be so…" Katara began, but then her face fell.

She had been so happy about Zuko's proposal that she had forgotten that not everyone supported her choice. Zuko watched as she looked down at her hands dejectedly, wishing that she would smile again.

"I want them all to be happy for me. I don't understand…" Katara whispered to herself.

"They will be, Katara." Zuko assured her. "They will."

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from the entrance to the courtyard. The two lovers look up and saw Sokka standing there watching them. Suki stood behind him, smiling gently. Katara's older brother looked back at his girlfriend pleadingly, but she merely pushed him into the courtyard and pointed at Zuko and Katara. Sokka made his way over to them grudgingly, his hands firmly planted in the pockets in his pants with Suki trailing after him. When he stopped in front of them, Sokka kept his moody gaze to the ground. The two lovers stared up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and said, "Katara, I'm sorry for my out-burst this morning. It was wrong and I should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions, even though his Royal Pain-in-the-Ass had no right to touch you…"

Suki jabbed him in the side and shot him a look. Sokka returned it reproachfully, rubbing his side before sighing and continuing, "Anyway…I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that if this guy really does make you happy and you do…_love_ him, then you have my blessing."

Katara stared up at him in shock and amazement. Then, she got to her feet, dusting off her skirt before folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you being serious or did Suki tell you to say all of that?" Katara asked, skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Well, she helped convince me, but otherwise…it was all me." Sokka replied, looking back down at the ground before gesturing to Zuko, "that and your boyfriend and I had another chat."

Katara whirled around and gave Zuko a confused look.

"You did?!" She asked in shock. "Zuko, why didn't you tell me?! When did this happen?"

"He caught me right after I got out of the discussion with the Generals. At first it went a little like earlier this morning, but we came to an agreement before anyone got hurt." He explained before Katara could start freaking out again. "I told him that I was going to marry you whether he liked it or not, so he'd just have to deal with me being his brother-in-law."

Katara turned back to Sokka, who was still glaring down at the ground. She walked up to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder, causing him to look up into her worried blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Sokka?" She asked, wanting him to really give her his blessing.

After looking between Katara and Zuko for a second, a weak smile appeared on Sokka's face and he pulled Katara into a hug. Katara melted into her brother's arms, hugging him back affectionately.

"As long as you're happy, Sis, that's all that matters." He told her before holding her out in front of him. "Besides, it'll be kinda nice to have a brother to talk to about stuff that I can't go to you or Suki about."

Katara glanced over at Zuko, who had an uncertain look on his face from this information, causing her to giggle slightly. She pulled away from Sokka and reached for Zuko, who took her hand and pulled her into a loving embrace. Sokka smiled at Zuko and held out a hand to him, a sign of a truce. Zuko smiled back and grasped his hand firmly.

"Welcome to the family, your Royal Grumpiness." Sokka told him.

"Thanks, Water Peasant." Zuko replied with a smirk. "It means a lot, I can assure you."

Suki rushed over and pulled Katara away from Zuko, hugging her furiously and almost making Katara's lungs collapse.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She gushed, excitedly.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Katara replied, sarcastically with a laugh.

After the four chatted for awhile long and the girls chatting about the special day, Suki and Sokka walked off to explore more of the palace. Once again, Katara and Zuko were left alone in the garden, sitting next to the coy pond. Katara stared into it thoughtfully, sighing to herself.

"Well, one down…and one to go." She muttered weakly to herself.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Zuko assured her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah," Katara sighed before picking herself up off the ground, "might as well get it over with then."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Zuko asked, making to get up himself.

"No, it's okay." She told him, quickly, putting her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I think it would be best if I talked to Aang alone."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He replied with a weak smile.

Katara leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the lips before she turned to leave. Zuko sat there, smiling after her as he laid himself out on the ground, crossing his arms beneath his head to look up at the clear blue sky. Inside, he prayed to Agni that everything would be alright and to give Katara strength, knowing that she'd need it now more than ever.

The sound of Katara's slippers echoed throughout the corridor as she walked through the Fire Palace. She wished she would have asked Sokka or Suki where Aang was. This was a rather large place and it would be easy to get lost in if you weren't careful. It also made it hard to find someone. She asked a few of the servants, but none of them seemed to know where the Avatar was. Just when she was about to give up, Katara turned into another corridor and found Momo eating on a decorative holly bush.

"Hey there, Momo!" Katara called, kneeling down and encouraging him to come over with a wave of her hand.

Momo's large ears perked up and he turned his head away from his find, large black eyes settling on Katara's smiling face. He flew over to her without a second thought and landed on her shoulder, cooing to her and rubbing himself against her neck. Katara scratched him affectionately behind the ear before asking him, "Nice to see you, too, Momo. Do you know where Aang is?"

The flying lemur looked back at her before flying off on down the corridor. Taking that as a yes, Katara followed him, weaving in and out of several corridors. Finally, she was led into a rather wide one, ending in a large window that over looked a large courtyard. And sitting in the window sill, his eyes cast vacantly outside was Aang. Momo flew over to him, landing at his feet. Aang looked down at him with a weak smile and pet his head.

"Hey, Momo." He said before his eyes were drawn to Katara.

Instantly, his gaze hardened and he turned to glare back out the window. Katara sighed heavily, but continued to walk over to him. When she stopped with a few feet in between them, Katara clasped her hands in font of her and stared down at him sadly. Aang continued to ignore her, his eyes never leaving the courtyard. Down below was a small stone fountain, water rushing up out of it and gurgling softly. Toph was demonstrating some earthbending techniques for a few of the nobles' kids. The children clapped as she made an entire miniature version of the palace out of stone. Katara smiled before she turned her gaze back to Aang, who acted as if she wasn't even there.

"Aang, please…just let me explain." Katara started, her tone soft, yet pleading.

"There's nothing to explain, Katara." Aang told her, coldly, wrapping his arms around his knees. "You chose him over me. I get it, okay? I hope you two have a nice life together."

Katara sighed and reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but just cause I'm with Zuko doesn't mean that we can't still be friends." Katara stated, calmly.

"I don't want to hear it, Katara!" Aang yelled, jerking away from her touch. "You've already torn my heart out! What more do you want?!"

Katara flinched slightly at his harsh tone, but did not back down.

"Aang, I'm sorry, but I just can't feel for you like you want me to." She explained, slowly. "I tried, but it just didn't feel right. I've like Zuko for awhile now, longer than I'd like to admit. Even when he was chasing after us and threatened to kill me on more than one occasion, I loved him. Aang, I love him so much, and he loves me. I can't bare the thought of living without him, but I can't live without you either. You mean the world to me, Aang. I want us always to be friends…the best of friends."

She let this sink in for awhile, praying that he'd understand what she was trying to explain to him. But he just let out an irritated huff and replied sullenly, "I always thought we'd wind up together. I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You can't imagine how much it hurts to have the woman you love turn you away, to deny you and choose someone else. It's not so much the fact that it's Zuko. If you were with any other guy, it would still hurt just as bad. I know how you said you weren't certain about us back on Ember Island, but still I hoped that you just wanted to wait until after the war was over. And so I come here after winning against Fire Lord Ozia and saving the world, just like you always said I could, and found you in the arms of another man. Katara, how can I be just your friend when I love you so much?"

Katara didn't say anything for awhile, just continued to examine Aang with her eyes. When she did speak, Katara smiled and said with all certainty, "You don't love me, Aang."

This caused Aang to look up at her for the first time since she had arrived. He looked like he had just been slapped across the face.

"How could you say that, Katara?!" He exclaimed, his eyes showing so much hurt. "Of course I love you! Would I be in this predicament if I wasn't?!"

"You didn't let me finish." She told him, her knowing smile not vanishing. "I know you love me, just not in the way you think. You haven't loved me in that way for awhile now. You just think you do cause that's the way it's always been in your mind. It became just such a fact to you that you grew to truly believe that once the war was over, we'd be together. But tell me…wouldn't you regret it later? Isn't there someone else you would rather spend the rest of your life with?"

Aang looked away from her and back out the window. Toph was laughing as she tried to wrestle six kids at once. Without knowing it, a smile found its way to Aang's lips as he watched the happy earthbender. Katara noticed this and knew that her assumption had been true.

"Another has held your heart for a long time. You just didn't take the time to realize it." She told him.

Aang turned back to her, his gaze no longer cold…just a little unsure.

"But I do love you, Katara." He said in a barely audible voice.

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around Aang, hugging him close.

"And I love you, too, Aang. I always will." She whispered to him before pulling away and gesturing back outside. "But there is someone who can love you more than I ever could. And if you wait too much longer, you could lose her to some other guy. Please, Aang, don't let that happen."

Aang looked down at the ground before his gaze drifted back outside. Seeing that he was actually giving some thought to what she had said, Katara smiled and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his smooth head.

"Just think about what I've said. I know you'll make the right decision." She said as she turned to leave.

As she was walking away, Aang turn and called after her, "Katara?"

She turned slightly to him and asked, "Yeah?"

"What if she doesn't say she loves me back?" Aang asked her, looking slightly scared and uncertain.

Katara gave him a warm smile before shaking her head and telling him, "She won't say no to you, Aang. Trust me on this."

Aang nodded in reply before smiling and saying, "Thanks, Katara."

"Anytime, Aang." She assured him before continuing on down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Zuko was sitting in his new study, looking over the invitation list for the coronation. He would have preferred to have been doing this in his chambers, but the servants insisted on taking all of his things and transferring them to the Fire Lord's suites. The thought of having his father's old rooms kind of unsettled him a bit, but then again…it was exciting at the same time. He was crossing off and adding names when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing up from the papers, he called, "Enter!"

That's when he saw Katara's slim frame open the door and close it behind her. He smiled and got up from his seat, rushing over and pulling her into his arms. Katara giggled as he nuzzled her hair affectionately, his nose taking in her clean, soft scent.

"Missed me, did you?" Katara asked, teasingly, her hands playing with his hair.

"You have no idea." Zuko murmured before pulling away from her and looking at her anxiously. "So how did it go?"

"Well, it was hard, but I'd say we're on the same page now." Katara told him with a cheery smile.

"Crisis averted?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes," Katara laughed, pulling him closer to her again, "crisis averted."

"Good." Zuko replied, kissing her lips tenderly. "Now, I can have you all to myself for the rest of the day."

"Heh, really? Says who?" Katara asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Says me…that's who." He told her, before capturing her lips with his hungrily.

Katara moaned into the kissed, cradling his head to her. They hadn't been together for most of the day and it was nice to finally get some time alone. When Zuko pulled away, she watched as he smirked down at her and reached over to lock the door.

"There…now there will be no disturbances." He stated, smugly.

Katara returned his smirk before bringing his lips back down to hers. Zuko's tongue invaded her mouth fiercely, demanding her full attention. She let out a gasp when she felt him lift her up and wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist as he walked with her towards his desk. Laying her down upon the smooth cherry wood top, Zuko climbed onto her swiftly with a devilish grin.

"And now you are all mine." He whispered to her huskily, bending down to capture her lips again.

"Forever and ever." She assured him before sinking with him into their own world where nothing mattered except each other.

**A/N: **I hope you all like it. In the movie, I felt that Aang and Toph should have ended up together, ut that just might be me. I think I'm gonna end this thing in the next chapter. Well, you all know what to do. Clicky clicky on the review button.


	4. Eternally Yours

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! This chapter was actually very difficult to write. It might not be my best work...but if you all have an suggestions I can always come back and editted, but for now it will work. Well...enjoy...

Eternally Yours

Zuko stared out of the window of his chambers, looking over the palace grounds contently. Today was the day; the day he had been dreaming of ever since he was a small boy. Today…he would become Fire Lord, the ruler of the Fire Nation. He would finally accomplish his final goal. But there was more to celebrate besides his coronation. This was also to be the day that he finally married his one true love…Katara. They would be bonded together eternally as man and wife. Nothing would be able to separate them ever again. As he thought of this, Zuko had to wonder if this was all just some crazy dream, if that he was at any moment now going to wake up and find out that he was still living under his father's tyranny and that Katara still hated him. But he smiled to himself, knowing that he _was_ really awake and that this _wasn't_ a dream.

Turning away from the window, Zuko walked to his bed where his coronation robes were laid out. He ran his fingers over the ceremonial white silk, symbolizing the hottest and most powerful of all fires…white flame. The intricate gold plating now had red filigree laid into it upon his request. With a sigh, Zuko picked up the robe and began to put it on. He hissed in pain as he stretched to put his arm through the sleeve. His molten gold eyes glared down at the bandages that were still wrapped around his chest from where Azula's lightning had struck him. It was awfully strange how he could make love to Katara in all sorts of different and complicated positions and not feel any pain, yet when he went to do a simple task such as putting his arm through a sleeve, his wound seared tormentingly. He shook his head in irritation and tried to put his arm in again, only to meet with the same result. He cursed at the robe, letting it hang in the crook of his arm moodily.

That's when he heard someone giggle from the door behind him and ask in an amused tone, "Do you need some help with that?"

When Zuko turned, he saw Katara leaning casually in the doorframe, smirking at him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her coronation robes. The white and gold looked amazing with her dark complexion. But instead of red in her plating, Katara had blue filigree laid into the gold. Even through the high collar of the robes, Zuko could still see that Katara was wearing her mother's necklace. He smiled at her weakly and replied, "Yeah, that would be nice."

Katara's smirk turned into a smile as she made her way over to him. She helped him get the sleeve up his arm before doing the other one. Then, she retrieved his golden sash from the bed and tied it tightly around his waist.

"You're so funny when you get frustrated." She told him, teasingly, as she lifted up the plating and slipped it on over his head. "I was a little worried that you were gonna set your new robes on fire, though. That would have been a waste of fine silk."

"I can control my temper." He argued, good-humoredly.

"At times…" Katara agreed, smirking slightly.

"Hey, isn't it bad lucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Zuko asked, a smirk of his own adorning his lips.

"Yes, but I figured since it's also our coronation day that we're exempt from that rule." Katara replied, simply. "Besides, I knew you'd need help getting ready."

"Am I that obviously helpless?" He asked her, feigning disappointment.

Katara smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, not at all…My _Lord_." She told him, kissing his lips affectionately.

"Mmm…I could get used to you calling me that…My _Lady_." He replied, kissing her back before looking deeply into her clear blue eyes. "You look so beautiful, Katara."

"Thank you," She murmured, blushing slightly, "you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Glad you think so," Zuko said, holding her close, "cause these robes are hot, even for me."

Katara giggled before she leaned back in to kiss him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before a servant girl came into the room, bowing respectfully.

"My Lord, a Lady Mai requests an audience with you." The servant told them.

Zuko's eyes went wide, confusion clouding their golden depths. He looked down at Katara, whose expression mirrored his own.

"I wonder what it could be about…" Katara murmured, looking a little worried.

"I don't know." Zuko mumbled back before looking at the servant and ordering, "Okay, send her in."

"Yes, My Lord." She replied, bowing again before scurrying out the door.

Not two seconds later, a tall woman with raven black hair pulled up on top of her head into two buns, two ponytails hanging down on each shoulder, entered the room. Her silver eyes surveying the couple holding each other with hints of hostility. The woman's expression was sharp and cold, appearing as if she had never smiled in her life. Zuko felt guilt rush through his veins, recognizing the hurt in those cool eyes that the woman was trying desperately to hide.

"Hi, Mai," He said, quietly.

"Prince Zuko," She acknowledged, formally, "well, I guess it's to be Lord Zuko soon now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He replied, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And this is her right…Lady Katara?" Mai asked, gesturing to the smaller woman encased in Zuko's arms and scrutinizing her coldly. "Well then…my congratulations to you both. I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

At this, she turned to leave. It didn't feel right to Zuko, though. He didn't want to leave it this way with too many things left unexplained.

"Mai, wait…" Zuko called.

Mai paused, turning and raising a thin, black eyebrow in question. Then, Zuko looked down at Katara and smiled weakly.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute, Katara?" He asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

She sensed the desperation in her love to set things straight and respected that. Katara smiled back, nodding her head and murmuring, "Sure."

She leaned up and gave him a tender kiss before walking towards the door. As she passed Mai, Katara paused and bowed respectfully. Mai just continued to stare down at her coolly before directing her gaze back to Zuko when Katara left the room. The two stood in silence for the longest time, merely staring back at each other. Finally, it was Zuko who spoke.

"So how were you able to get out of prison?" He asked, casually.

"My uncle was able to pull some strings." Mai answered, simply, before giving him a suspicious look. "But I have a feeling you had something to do with that too…"

Zuko smiled weakly, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Yeah, guilty as charged." He replied with a shrug before giving her a serious look. "I…I wanted to thank you for what you did back at Boiling Rock. I don't know what to say actually…"

"I just figured that you wouldn't do much good to the girl you left me for if you were dead." Mai told him, coolly.

"Mai, I know I hurt you and I hope that one day you can forgive me, but please let me explain…"

"Zuko, I didn't come here to hear your excuses, however good they may be." Mai retorted, sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. "I came here to see the man I love become what he's always dreamed of being. I always knew you would be Fire Lord someday. I knew you would be great, and great you have become. I also used to think that I would be the one at your side when you did become Fire Lord, but I can see now that person won't be me."

"Mai…"

"No, let me finish!" Mai snapped, hints of tears threatening to spill out from behind her eyes glistening in the morning light. "I know what you want to say…how you couldn't help the way you felt and how you had always loved her, but had just never realized it. I understand, Zuko. And I know what it's like…wondering if the person you love will love you in return. Obviously, I just wasn't that person."

Zuko sighed heavily and walked over to Mai. Her body stiffened as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. It took awhile, but after awhile, she returned the embrace and laid her head in the crook of his neck, allowing a few tears to fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mai." He whispered to her, softly. "I never wanted to hurt you like this. You were always the one person I could trust, and it tears me up inside to see you in so much pain and know that I'm the cause of it. But you're right…I know exactly how you felt now. Mai, I don't know what my life would be like without Katara. She just…she makes me feel complete for the first time since my mother left. I know you might not want to hear this, but I do love her. I love her with everything I am."

"I know…" Mai sighed. "I just wish…that we'd had more time."

"I'll always cherish the time I spent with you, Mai." Zuko assured her, pulling away and wiping the tears off of her pale face. "Just because I love Katara, doesn't mean that everything I ever told you wasn't real. I do love you…just not in the way you want me to."

"I understand." She told him, giving Zuko a weak smile.

Zuko smiled in return, feeling relieved that no more tears were shed.

"Well, you do look like you'd make a good Fire Lord." Mai stated with a smirk, taking in his coronation robes.

"Thanks, I tried." Zuko chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Though, you might need help with that hair of yours." She told him, gesturing to his still loose, shaggy hair.

"Yeah…it is a little unkempt isn't it?" Zuko asked, running a hand through it.

Mai shook her head before walking over to one of the dressers and pulling a red ribbon off of it. Then, she went up behind Zuko and gathered his hair in her hands.

"I can at least do this one last thing for you," She told him, softly, "so you look your best for that lovely woman you're about to marry."

"She is beautiful today, isn't she?" Zuko mused, happily, more to himself than to Mai.

"Yeah, I have to admit…for a waterbender, she can sure pull off the Fire Nation look." Mai replied with a slight laugh. "Ah, there you go…much better."

Zuko walked over to a mirror to inspect himself. He did have to admit…he looked pretty good if he said so himself. Though, he didn't really like his hair up that much. It exposed his scar more than he liked. Mai watched him and couldn't stop the ache in her heart as she thought of how she had lost that gorgeous, one-of-a-kind man to another woman. But…he looked so happy for the first time in years, and she would give anything to never see him miserable again, even if it meant giving him over to someone else.

"I do hope you two will be happy together." Mai told him, sincerely.

Zuko turned and gave her a smile, nodding in agreement.

"What about you, though?" Zuko asked, curiously. "There will always be room for you here in the palace. I can have you named to any position you like."

But Mai shook her head, saying, "I think I'm going to move to Ember Island actually. The time I spent there I found that place to be more like home than here in the capital."

"Well, then here…" Zuko stated, walking over to his desk and opening one of the drawers.

He pulled out a golden key, hanging from a black ribbon. Walking over to Mai, Zuko held it out for her to take.

"This is the key to the royal house. I want you to have it." Zuko told her.

Mai looked up at him in shock, unable to say anything at first.

"But Zuko…wha…what about you and your family?" She asked, incredulously. "What if you want to stay at Ember Island?"

"Well, you'll have plenty of room for me." Zuko told her, simply. "That and it'll give me a reason to visit the island in the first place."

A smile worked its way onto Mai's pale lips as she accepted the key graciously.

"Thank you, Zuko," She said, hugging him briefly, "I'll treasure this gift always."

"I'm glad." He replied before giving a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess it's about time…"

Mai noticed his anxiousness, the worry in his eyes. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaning up and kissing him affectionately on the cheek.

"You'll make a great Fire Lord, Zuko," She assured him, "the best the Fire Nation has ever seen."

Zuko smiled down at her appreciatively before he escorted her to the door. When they both left his chambers, Zuko saw Katara leaning up against the wall outside, chatting casually with Toph. She looked at the pair and smile, noticing that the air around them was tense and more warm. Mai gave Zuko one more hug before continuing her way down the hall.

"Everything alright, Hot Head?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He answered, pulling Katara into his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"I…I'll just…l…leave you two alone." Toph piped up, awkwardly, having a feeling she knew where this was going, even though she couldn't see what they were actually doing. "I probably need to make sure Twinkletoes is ready anyway."

They both had to stop themselves from laughing as Toph nearly ran down the corridor. Katara turned and looked up at Zuko, smiling happily.

"So really…how did it go?" She asked, looking slightly worried again.

"Well, considering I'm still alive with no knives sticking out of my back…I'd say very well." Zuko replied with a low chuckle.

Katara laughed in return before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"So…I guess it's almost time, isn't it?" Katara asked, her tone almost a hushed whisper as she looked down at her hands that rested on his chest.

Zuko sensed her nervousness and took her hands in his, kissing the knuckles affectionately.

"Don't worry…you will be a great Fire Lady." He assured her, gently, staring warmly into her wide blue eyes. "And as long as you are always beside me, nothing else will ever matter. It'll still just be us…we will never be anyone different."

Katara stared deeply into his eyes, finding comfort in his golden depths. Finally, a small smile blessed her features as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, just us…" She murmured, resting her head against Zuko's chest.

Zuko held her close, burying his nose in her fragrant hair. As long as Katara was always with him, he'd have the courage to do anything.

xXx

Zuko bowed down on the steps of the Fire Palace, his eyes never leaving the crowd before him. People from all three nations were present: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe. And he knew that the Air People were with them all in spirit to watch the rise of a new Fire Lord. He felt the priest come up behind him, the amber flame crown in his withered hands.

"And now I present to you," The priest announced loudly to the crowd, "Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko felt the crown being stuck in his hair and he rose back up to his feet. The crowd applauded, and Zuko felt pride and happiness swell up within him. Then, he watched as the priest walked over to the smaller being that was still kneeling before the crowd. He smiled tenderly down at his Katara, her beautiful eyes gazing out at the people before her with a mixture of joy and fear.

"And the new Fire Lady…Katara!"

Zuko watched proudly as the priest placed the amber flame in Katara's chocolate brown hair. He held out his hand to his Fire Lady, watching as Katara smiled up at him widely. He returned it, letting his love for her show clearly in his expression. The crowd went wild, showing Katara the same admiration and fondness that Zuko showed to her everyday. With her hand still safely cradled in his, Zuko turned to the crowd, holding his free hand up as a sign that he wanted quiet. Silence descended over the area quickly.

"Today," Zuko announced, loudly, his voice strong and confident, "we have come to celebrate the beginning of a new era…an era of peace. I will repair the damage that my father had caused upon our world…with my love by my side."

At this point he turned and took a hold of both of Katara's hands. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Katara, Lady of the Southern Water Tribe, I swear to love you, honor you, and cherish you until the end of all time. Will you take me as your husband?" Zuko asked her, his golden eyes glowing with such passion that it made Katara go weak.

"I will." She told him, fervently. "Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, I swear to love you, honor you, and cherish you until the end of all time. Will you take me as your wife?"

"I will." He promised her with his whole heart.

With their vows exchanged, Zuko pulled Katara towards him and stole a kiss from her sweet lips. All he wanted was for this moment to last forever. Katara smiled into their tender kiss, taking in the pleasant feeling of his lips working passionately against hers. When they parted, the two smiled blissfully at each other as if they were the only two people left in the world.

And in that one moment…they were.

**A/N: **Okay, well there it is. I was actually contemplating doing an epilogue and do like a five years later kind of thing. Review and tell me what you all think. I'll only do it if you guys think its a good idea. Well, click on my favorite little button.


	5. Epilogue: Happy Ever After

**A/N: **Okay, everyone here it is. The official last chapter. I thank everyone for their wonderful ideas...a few which I might make into one-shots cause they were really good. I hope you all enjoy this. I decided to make it ten years later that way some of the children could be older. Well, you know what to do from here...

Epilogue: Happy Ever After

…_Ten Years Later…_

"Last one in the water is a stupid firebender!" A little dark-skinned girl cried as she plunged into the ocean.

"Hey!" A little pale boy exclaimed in out-rage, flames forming around his hands.

"Taro, no firebending against your sister!" Katara yelled as she and Zuko walked down to the beach adjoining the royal house on Ember Island, balancing a darker-skinned boy on her hip.

"But, Mamma…" The seven year-old whined, pathetically, the flames in his hands going down slightly, "Nami started it!"

"Don't argue with me or you can sit inside while the rest of us have fun!" Katara scolded as she set three year-old Kin down on his feet, holding his hand so he wouldn't fall over.

Taro's shoulders slumped slightly as he pouted at his mom. Suddenly, a wave crashed over him, extinguishing his flames! Thoroughly soaked, Taro brought his hand up and wiped seaweed from his hair. The laughter of his younger sister reached his ears and he turned around, absolutely fuming.

"Why you little…" He shouted as he dove into the water, "just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

Nami bended some water into ice and hoped onto it, summoning a small wave to carry her away from her furious brother.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, Brother Dearest!" Nami called back with a laugh, watching him struggle to catch up to her.

Katara watched her children and gave a weary sigh as she sat down on the sand. Zuko sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulder with an amused chuckle.

"They'll never get along." She muttered, crestfallen, pulling Kin into her lap.

"Their just being siblings, Katara." Zuko laughed, giving her a warm smile. "I'm sure you and Sokka didn't exactly get along when you were their age. I know Azula and I sure as hell didn't!"

"Well…"

"Just admit it, Katara." Sokka called over to her from where he lay with Suki, watching their eight year-old twins, Taku and Takai, making a sand castle. "We used to fight like waterbenders and firebenders back in the olden days."

"You guys still do." Suki mumbled unable to keep the smirk from her face.

"Fine you have a point." Katara sighed as she pulled the red cloak from her shoulders, exposing the bindings she usually wore to practice her waterbending in.

She hated the revealing swimsuits of the Fire Nation and found it much more comfortable to swim in the binds. Though, she had to admit she liked how the red and gold swimming shorts looked on Zuko. Katara smirked; she actually liked anything that exposed that hard, toned chest of his. As he lay back and pillowed his arms behind his head to relax in the sun, she watched his muscles move beneath his pale skin. The urge to run her fingers across his chest was eating away at her insides. Then as if sensing her lustful gaze upon him, Zuko opened his eyes and glanced over at his wife, smirking at the look on her face.

"See something you like, Love?" He asked, teasingly.

"Maybe…" She replied, simply, the smirk never leaving her lips.

Suddenly, the sand beneath them began to vibrate. Zuko sat up immediately, looking around for the cause. Katara was about to call the kids in from the water as she clutched the toddler to her protectively when two sand-made chairs materialized before them. The couple settled down as Aang and Toph came walking towards them.

"Sorry to startle you guys." Aang said as he plopped down in one of the chairs.

"You didn't startle us." Zuko lied, smoothly.

"Yeah, and Katara doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger." Toph replied, sarcastically, sitting beside her husband.

"I really hate it when she does that." Zuko muttered to Katara.

"Hey, it's the truth." She retorted with a shrug before turning to Aang and Toph. "Where's Rai?"

"She went into the house looking for Ayame and Cho." The Avatar replied with a smile as he took Toph's hand in his.

Toph smiled back, her eyes staring blankly out in front of her. Katara thought it was a shame that they had only had one child, but Aang and Toph never complained. Nine year-old Rai was their everything. She was definitely a daddy's girl seeing as how she reminded Aang so much of Toph. Then, the distant sound of giggles and laughter reached Katara's ears. Turning her head slightly, she watched as three girls came down from the house to the beach, two firebenders and one earthbender. Her and Zuko's eldest daughter, ten year-old Ayame, had her arm linked through Rai's. Momo was perched comfortably on Rai's shoulders, his tail swaying from side to side in the rhythm of her steps. On Rai's other side was ten year-old Cho, the daughter of Mai and her husband Akira.

The three girls were close; you could hardly see one without the other two. Katara smiled, wishing she had known what that had been like. Though, she wouldn't have given up her past for one second of her daughter's. Otherwise…she might not have met the love of her life. Her fingers entwined with Zuko's and a loving smile came over his handsome face. Katara reached out and touched his scarred eye affectionately, which made Zuko close his eyes to take in her gentle caress. Yeah, her past had been totally worth it. Behind the girls came Mai and Akira, who both actually lived in the house they were staying in. When Mai had moved to Ember Island to live in the house Zuko had given her, she had met her love Akira not long after. He had been the son of one of Ozai's top generals. When his father had died in the last battle, Akira had come here, hoping to make a new life and have a fresh start.

He and Mai had met at one of the parties on the beach and sparks had flown instantly. Mai had never believed in love at first sight until she met Akira, nor did she think she would ever love anyone again after Zuko. But her love for the Fire Lord paled in comparison for how she felt for her husband. They walked hand in hand down to the beach; Akira keeping a hand on Mai's lower back to support his very pregnant wife. Mai smiled at him in appreciation before looking down at five year-old Ronin, who held on tightly to his mother's sun cloak. Once the couple walked onto the beach, everyone turned from where they were sitting and greeted their hosts.

"Hello there, Oh Pregnant One!" Zuko announced with a smirk.

Mai glared daggers at him, but smirked back as she said, "You're lucky that my husband won't let me carry my darts around anymore, _My Lord_."

"And for good reason," Akira told her with a smile, "you could injure yourself in this state."

"Whatever." Mai muttered as she began to take off her cloak.

Once it was discarded on the ground, Ronin instantly latched onto his mother's hand, hiding behind her leg shyly. Zuko smirked and walked over to him, kneeling down to be at eye level with the little boy.

"Hey there, Ronin," He said, "aren't you gonna say hi to your uncle Zuko?"

Ronin looked at him with wide, silver eyes that reminded him so much of Mai's before tears began to well up in them as he buried his face in Mai's leg and started to cry. Zuko stood up quickly and took a step back, looking startled and confused.

"What did I do?" He asked as Katara put a comforting hand on Zuko's arm.

"Oh, don't mind him." Mai told him, bending down as far as her swollen belly would allow and picked up her son. "Cho thought it would be funny to tell Ronin how Uncle Zuko was really the scary Fire Lord coming to punish him for being an annoying little boy to his sister."

"Ronin will believe anything his sister tells him." Akira added with a laugh. "Don't take it personally, Zuko."

"I always knew Zuko still had the power to make little kids cry." Sokka remarked with a smirk.

Zuko glared at him, and Katara grabbed onto his arm tightly to stop him from killing her smartass brother. Sokka's triumphant smirk turned into a scowl as Suki jabbed him in the side, giving him a warning look.

"Quit with the jokes. Now, I know where the twins have been learning it from." She hissed, glancing at the two little boys who were running over to join Taro and Nami, who had settled their differences and were now playing with a beach ball in the water.

The three girls then, decided to make an appearance, walking over to the adults with their arms still linked.

"Cho, you need to stop telling your brother those lies to scare him." Mai scowled her eldest child. "He cried the instant your uncle started talking to him."

"Sorry, I can't help it if he's overly gullible." Cho replied, crossing her arms with a smug smirk.

"She's got her mother's sharp tongue," Zuko mumbled loud enough for Mai to hear.

"Yeah, just another one of my endearing qualities that I've passed to her." Mai replied with a pleased shrug. "Now, I need to sit down. I feel too top heavy."

"Here let me help you with that." Rai offered as she stomped on the ground and made a sand chair for Mai.

"Thanks." Mai replied as Akira helped her ease into it and Ronin settled comfortably into her lap.

"Ah, I've taught her well." Toph sighed with pride.

"Hey, I taught her stuff too!" Aang put in, quickly.

"I know, Twinkletoes." Toph assured him, patting his balled head.

"You should see Ayame's firebending." Zuko boasted, smugly. "She's already in the top of her class."

"Really…so is Cho." Mai replied, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The group looked back and forth between the two. They knew what was about to happen. Zuko and Mai always got competitive whenever they were together. This time they were using a different form of challenging each other…their children.

"Oh, boy…" Ayame sighed, shaking her head.

"Here they go…" Cho moaned, rubbing her fingers on her temples.

"Of course, I've taught her everything she knows," Zuko added, crossing his arms over his chest, "so she's bound to be the best."

"Is that so? Well, maybe we should test this theory of yours…" Mai suggested.

"It's not a theory. It's fact." Zuko told her. "And I'd be glad to prove it to you."

"Okay, well I'd be glad to show you what my daughter can do." Mai agreed with a smirk.

"Um…we're just going to go…over there!" Ayame said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, bye!" Cho added as they both grabbed onto Rai and took off.

"Hey, wait a minute! You guys, slow down!" Rai yelped in protest as her friends drug her after them unceremoniously, Momo clutching onto her shoulders for dear life.

"Ayame! Young lady, get back here!" Zuko shouted after his daughter.

"Cho, you come back this instant and show your uncle what you're made of!" Mai called, irritably as she tried to get up from her seat.

Akira put his hands on his wife's shoulders and pushed her back down, giving her a look before saying, "Just let them go, Dear. They can do some firebending for us later."

Mai glared up at him before sulking back into the chair. Zuko too began to sulk, turning his back on Mai and glaring out at the ocean. Katara shook her head with a chuckle as she played with Kin's hair. The toddler looked over at his father's brooding face and started to giggle. This attracted Zuko's attention and his golden eyes glanced over at the little boy, his expression softening slightly. Kin gave him a toothy grin before holding his arms out to Zuko and cooing, "Dada!"

At this a genuine smile found its way to Zuko's lips as he took Kin from his mother and held him out in front of him.

"Hey there, little man." Zuko said with a chuckle.

Then, Zuko tossed him up in the air, catching him when be began to fall. Kin laughed the whole time, chanting "Dada!" over and over again. Zuko's smile never faded as he looked at his son's happy expression. He made overly-excited faces at the little boy, making Kin's reactions even more excited. Katara watched this with a content smile on her face. If anyone had asked her eleven years ago if Zuko would be a good father, she would have laughed in their face. But the way he acted around their children brought a warm feeling to her heart. She honestly couldn't have picked a better man to marry.

Then, she looked around the beach, watching all their kids playing together. Taro, Nami, Taku, and Takai were all engaged in a game of volleyball using the beach ball. Though, Nami was cheating for her and her brother, manipulating the water to their advantage. The girls were all laying out underneath the sun, talking animatedly about something. Suddenly, noticing that someone was missing, Katara turned to Sokka and asked, "Where is Jiro?"

"Oh, he's probably trying out his new water glider." Her brother answered.

"I still don't see why you had to give him that thing for his birthday." Suki stated, looking slightly worried. "He could hurt himself."

"Oh, he'll be fine. Besides, Jiro is eleven now, Suki. He needs to have some form of entertainment that makes him feel more grown up." Sokka replied, trying to convince his wife.

"Okay, but I still stand firm on the fact that we wait till he's thirteen before you start teaching him swordplay." She told him, sternly.

"Fine, but I think he could handle it." He argued, insistently. "I was younger than him when I learned how to be a warrior back home in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yeah, but there isn't a war to fight anymore, Sokka. I think Jiro can afford to wait." She tried to persuade him before her attention was drawn to something else. "Oh, there he is!"

Katara turned and saw a tall boy striding out of the ocean, carrying a slim, light-weight glider on his back. Jiro had been a surprise to Sokka and Suki. Suki had been pregnant with him even before the final fight with the Fire Lord. Katara remembered Zuko telling her this odd tale of going to talk to Sokka and finding the inside of his tent filled with candles and roses. She used to laugh at the way his eye would twitch, the expression on his face highly disturbed when he told the story to her.

Jiro walked past the girls, smirking down at them and shaking his shaggy head as he went, raining salt water down on them. Ayame shrieked and sent a small flame at him, heating his heels. Cho glared after him, sparks dancing off of her own hands. Neither of them noticed the feverish little blush that was darkening on Rai's cheeks. She stared after Jiro intently, and Katara swore she could hear the rapid beating of her heart from where she was seated. A knowing smile danced upon Katara's face. She knew puppy love when she saw it. It wasn't long before Jiro set his glider down next to where his parents were sitting and he headed back towards the girls. Katara wanted to laugh at the expression on Rai's face when he sat right next to her. You could tell the young earthbender was having trouble with taming the blush that was spreading across her face.

"How come you were never like that?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Katara glanced back at her husband, who had Kin sitting up on his shoulders. The toddler was playing with Zuko's already unkempt hair, which was loose from its usual ponytail. He had obviously noticed the scene in front of them too and was smirking in amusement. She smirked in return and replied, "I had too much going on in my life at the time to act like a giddy little girl with a crush."

"Uh hu…sure." Zuko remarked, sarcastically, ruffling Kin's downy hair.

"Okay, I did." Katara confessed with a sigh, turning away so he couldn't see her still-smirking face. "I just made sure it happened when you weren't looking."

"Ah, that wasn't very fair!" He whined, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck. "I always did love it when you blushed."

"If you paid closer attention," She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, "you'd notice that I still do blush when I'm around you."

Zuko smirked and kissed her neck affectionately.

"I'll be watching." He assured her.

Later that night, everyone gathered together for dinner. The long table was filled to its maximum capacity with all the adults and children that were there. Just for the occasion since everyone was under the same roof, Iroh had arrived from Ba Sing Se just that afternoon and would be staying for a couple nights. Right now, he was entertaining Kin and Nami with little firebending tricks, smiling at the awed expressions on their faces. When the servants came out with food and drink, Zuko picked up his golden goblet and got to his feet. He cleared his throat and announced, "I would like to make a toast…"

"Of course you do." Sokka muttered, earning another jab to the ribs from Suki.

Zuko shot him a glare before gazing out happily at his friends and family.

"Ten years ago…the Avatar brought down my father. It was on that day that we began to rebuild the Fire Nation and all the lands that it had destroyed. I could have never done it on my own without the help of my friends," He told them before his gaze drifted to one person in particular and a loving smile formed on his lips, "especially without the love of my life at my side."

Katara beamed up at him and took his hand in hers, giving it gentle squeeze.

"There is much to be thankful for today: our families that have been restored, our children, the lives that were given a second chance. The Fire Nation is on its way to being as great as it once was more than a hundred years ago. Its name no longer strikes fear in the hearts of millions, but is now a center for culture and learning. Because in the end…all we needed to do was learn from one another." Zuko explained before he raised his glass. "So…here's to the new Fire Nation and the prosperous future to come!"

"To the Fire Nation and the future!" Everyone exclaimed, raising their glasses before taking a sip from them.

Zuko sat back down on his pillow, allowing Katara to snuggle up next to him. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect life; he had everything he could have ever wanted and more: a loving wife and wonderful children. Being Fire Lord didn't really matter so much to him anymore. As long as he had Katara, he would have been content living a simple life as a peasant. He looked down at her fondly, admiring the beauty in his arms. She looked so beautiful in her Fire Nation robes, which had hints of blue material thrown in. He ran his fingers gently through her wavy chocolate-colored hair. Yes, Zuko had all he ever wanted.

Once dinner was over, everyone gathered in the courtyard to look at the stars. Iroh entertained the children with tails of the old dragons, the original firebenders. The adults listened intently too, just pretending to be indifferent or more interested in each other. Before long, the children either started to drop off to sleep or were unable to keep from yawning. The parents gathered their children up and began the grueling task of putting them to bed. After what seemed like an eternity, Katara and Zuko finally made it to the sanctity of their own bedroom. They stripped out of their clothing and pulled on their nightwear.

"I thought it was so cute how Jiro sat next to Rai at dinner tonight." Katara stated, musingly as she brushed out her hair. "Did you see the way he catered to her and how she blushed everytime? If you ask me, they're going to be more than just childhood sweethearts."

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Katara." Zuko chuckled, softly as he slipped in beneath the covers of the bed.

"Oh, really?" She asked with a smirk, throwing him a knowing look over her shoulder. "I seem to remember a certain someone telling me how I was his "waterbending princess" and that I would always be his "one and only". Now, who would that someone be I wonder?"

"Okay, okay, you made you're point." Zuko laughed. "We're both hopeless romantics. But I still stand firm on if those two twins don't quit trailing after Cho's every step, she's going to set either one or both of them on fire one of these days."

"That could very well be true. She does have a lot of her mother in her, that's for sure." Katara sighed as she continued her brushing.

"Katara, please…come to bed." Zuko pleaded, pathetically. "Your hair isn't going to be any less tangled in the morning, no matter how much you brush it tonight."

"Fine, I can see someone is a little impatient tonight." Katara replied, teasingly, as she set her brush down.

Zuko's eyes followed her every movement as she made her way towards the bed. Katara felt his gaze burning holes through her thin, blue silk, slip of a night gown as if he was already beginning to undress her with his eyes. She felt a flush beginning to work its way over her entire body from his heated and hungry look. Slowly, she climbed onto the bed, pulling the sheets over herself. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Zuko's arms snuck around her body, pulling her close to him. Katara burrowed closer to him, loving the feel of his heat radiating into her. He nuzzled her neck, the tip of his nose tickling her skin, and encouraging a soft giggle from his wife. Golden eyes gazed up into ocean blue as the lovers lay there, smiling at each other.

"You wanna know what else was ten years ago?" Zuko asked, softly.

"What was ten years ago, Zuko?" Katara inquired with a warm grin as she tenderly caressed the scarred side of his face.

"Ten years ago to the day…we pledged our love to one another. Don't you remember," He told her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips, "that night…spent in your tent?"

The smile on Katara's face widened, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"How could I ever forget that night?" She replied, quietly, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately before looking him back in the eye. "You were my first, my one and only love. You still are."

"Katara…" Zuko murmured, palming her cheek and lowering his lips to hers.

Katara sighed, melting into his kiss and feeding off of his lips desperately. Zuko pulled her smotheringly close, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He felt her fingers tangling themselves in his hair, pulling on the strands somewhat painfully to get his lips closer to hers. Katara shuddered blissfully as she felt his gentle hands wandering down her petite form, finding all of her sweet spots with practiced ease. Before she knew it, Zuko was on top of her, working his mouth down her neck.

"Please, Katara," He murmured, pleadingly, in between kisses, "please, let me make love to you. Can I love you as I did that night ten years ago?"

"Oh, Zuko…you never have to ask me that." Katara whimpered in return as he playfully nibbled on the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Katara." Zuko whispered, softly, coming back up to kiss her lips. "I always will."

"I love you, too, Zuko." She replied, pulling him down to her and kissing him fiercely.

Their clothing was discarded quickly in a whirl of fabric. Hands and mouths explored one another, every single curve and patch of skin familiar. Zuko's eyes never left Katara's, burning into those blue orbs with such passion of the likes Katara had never seen anywhere else in her life. Their lips found each other again as they coupled, remaining firmly planted as their bodies rocked in perfect harmony. And so Zuko and Katara made love to each other in the moonlight, knowing for certain that they had indeed been made for each other. There would never be another person for either of them. Their happy endings had come true.

_The End__…_

**A/N: **Well, that's all folks. Sorry if some of you wanted another detailed lemon. I gave you a limey-scene instead. I thought this ending would be better than a full-blown steamy lemon scene. I hope you all liked it though. Please, click that _periwinkle _button and review! Good bye for now!


End file.
